1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling noxious organisms, namely plant pathogens and/or weeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ethaboxam is known as an active ingredient of fungicides. In addition, a PPO inhibitor compound is known as an active ingredient of herbicides.